The Wicked Witches Return
by Lizzy Loon
Summary: It has been one year since the death of the Wicked Witch, and while all of Oz is rejoycing, Galinda the Good is mourning. Yet what happens when on that very day, a strange visitor comes knocking on her door, one she believed to be dead.


Disclaimer: I do not own the character or places, only the plot.

Galinda the good looked at her reflection in the mirror, noticing herself to be only a shell of the woman she once was. She had to stand by and watch, watch as the man she loved was hauled away. Watch as her best friend, her only true friend, was melted with water. Water, who would have guessed something so common, would be her demise?

"_Stop! Stop! For Goodness sake stop! Can't you see? He was never going to harm me. He just- he loves her." Galinda said as she walked over to handsome man in the guard's arms, feeling a tear slip down her cheek. _

"_Galinda, I'm so sorry." He said as he looked up at her, yet could not meet her eyes. _

"_You there hang him up on those posts until he tells us where the Wicked Witch is!" A guard said as they pulled Fiyero off towards a cornfield._

"_No, stop! What are you doing?! Fiyero!" _

She shook the image from her head, trying to get his piercing gray eyes away from her mind. He was everything she had ever wanted, he was everything she had ever dreamed of, and yet he would never love her back. For he had been in love with her best friend; Elphaba, or better known as The Wicked Witch of the West. She shook the image of her melting into the ground from her mind, feeling her entire body rattling with the memory of her.

"Oh Elphie! You mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is about to change, and all because of me!" Galinda cheered as she ran around their bedroom at the Shiz University. "First I'll teach you how to toss your hair! Ready?" She asked as she bent over, preping up. "Toss, toss." She said with a wide smile as she pushed her blonde locks over her shoulders.

"_Umm…Toss Toss?" Elphaba said as she pushed her own black hair over her shoulders. _

"_Oh! Good now again, toss toss!" _

"_Toss toss." _

"_Toss toss."_

"_Now toss, toss no hands!" _

"_Toss toss!"_

"_Toss toss" _

"_Toss T-oh oh oh ok ok, woo we'll need to work on that." Galinda said with a smile as she stopped her new friend from falling off of the bed._

Galinda felt another tear slide down her cheek as she imagined her friend, who had been gone from her for so long. She looked into the mirror once more, from her tiara to her wand, and dress. She didn't disserve all of this, if anything she was the Wicked Witch. For if it weren't for her anger and jealously, Nessarose would still have been alive.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss" The Guard said causing Galinda's gaw to drop, they weren't supposed to say that.

"_I can't believe you would sink this low." Elphaba said in a low deep hiss. "To use my sisters death as a trap to capture me?!" She cried as tears welled up in her eyes, causing Galinda's heart to sink. _

Galinda walked over to her balcony, a fake smile plastered on her face as she looked down at the sea of green. "Fellow Ozians." She said with one of her normal bubble head tones. "Today is a day of celebration, it was a year ago, today that the Wicked Witch of the West, was slain!" She said with great opening arm gestured, watching as the crowd bounced up and down, smiling and laughing as they viewed this day as a day of independence.

Yet Galinda knew better, she knew this was a day of mourning. What kind of people celebrated a death? Or better yet, what kind of people mourned the Wicked? Galinda gave one last wave as she moved back onto her room, pulling off her tiara and placing her staff on her bed. She didn't know how much longer she could deal with this lie, or how much longer she could hold this façade. She felt tears streaming down her face as she looked at her hands.

"I'm a Public Figure now! People expect me to-" 

"_To lie?" _

"_To be encouraging!"_

She remembered that fight all to well, the day Fiyero- She shunned the thought, she couldn't even drag herself to think of it. She remembered back at her days of Dear Old Shiz, when she was going steady with Fiyero, and Elphaba was still her best friend. When she was nothing more then a school Idol and everything was so less complicated. Those days had come and gone like the rising and falling of the sun, leaving only their memories behind.

There was a knock at her door, causing her to shoot up, wiping away her tears and plastering a smile on her face "Come in." She said sweetly as the door slid open slowly, a tall figure in a black cloak stepping in. The woman lowered her hood, causing Galinda to gasp. It was impossible, it just couldn't be. Under the cloak was dark black hair, and emerald green skin. It had to be a trick, for she had seen Elphaba die with her own eyes.

"Hello Galinda, long time no see."


End file.
